Legacy of the Hero 4: Turn of the Tide
by Joseph Sockolof
Summary: War is brewing. Hyrule, Middle Earth, and the Jedi Home Galaxy will soon be under attack. The tide has turned.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

Legacy of the Hero

Part 4: Turn of the Tide

Written by: Joseph Sockolof

* * *

DRAMATIS PERSONAE

Emmett Brown **–** Time Traveler from 1985

2015 Emmett Brown **–** Emmett Brown**'**s future counterpart

Clara Clayton Brown **–** Time Traveler from 1985

Marty McFly Sr. **–** Time Traveler from 1985

Marty McFly Jr. /MJ **–** Marty Sr.**'**s future son

Juliette Brown **–** Doc and Clara**'**s future daughter

Jules Brown **–** Time Traveler from 1985

Verne Brown **–** Time Traveler from 1985

2015 Clara Clayton Brown **–** Clara Clayton Brown**'**s future counterpart

Griff Tannen **–** Biff**'**s Grandson

Princess Zelda **–** Princess of Hyrule

Saria **–** Kokiri

Link **–** Hero of Time/ Jedi Master

Olorin **–** White Wizard/ Jedi Knight

* * *

PROLOUGE:

We join our heroes as they continue on their many quests. All out war is rapidly approaching Middle Earth. The Elves are growing restless as they hear about the new war. In present day Hill Valley, California The Browns set off on another Time Traveling adventure with Marty McFly. Little do they know that they are starting an adventure unlike any other. In the far away kingdom of Hyrule, Princess Zelda is starting a quest of her own of major importance to the company of heroes in Coruscant. Meanwhile in the peaceful land of the Halflings, the three remaining members of the Fellowship of the Ring, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took, are outside of Bag End having Second Breakfast with Rosie Cotton when an unexpected visitor arrives. In far away Coruscant, the Jedi Masters are feeling another great disturbance in the Force. This will be their greatest challenge yet……

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Future Shock**

October 27, 1985

Eastwood Bridge

Hill Valley, California

Noon

When the train had landed on the tracks of Eastwood Bridge in 1985, the McFlys got off and waved goodbye to the Browns.

"Uncle Marty!" Jules yelled.

"What?" he answered.

"Don't forget your new hoverboard!" He said as he held the high tech hoverboard out to him.

"Oh, yeah!" he exclaimed.

Emmett warned him again of only using it in emergencies so he would not create a paradox. Marty told Doc he would not use it. Jennifer then hurried home and the McFlys drove home in Marty's Browns then drove the train to their new home. It was located in Hilldale.

"Awesome!" Jules said in awe as he saw the mansion.

"I had it built back in 1888." Emmett explained.

"Have I ever told you how brilliant you are, Emmett?" Clara asked in admiration.

When they had all got moved in, Emmett showed them the secret underground cave where he could hide the train.

"You thought of everything Dad!" Verne exclaimed.

"Emmett, what about your lab?" Clara asked.

Doc then showed them what they assumed was the garage was actually his lab. "You are not to be in here without me or your mother watching you." He said to the boys.

"Emmett, are you going to build another time machine into a Deloreon?" Clara asked.

"Yes, Clara, I am." He replied.

"Sweet! Now we can travel through time just like Uncle Martin!" Verne said. "There are two things wrong with your statement, Verne. 1.) You will not be allowed to travel through time without your mother, Uncle Marty, Jennifer, or I along. And 2.) It's Uncle Marty not Uncle Martin!" Doc corrected him.

"Oh! One more thing, never talk to or interact with the Tannens." Doc ordered his family.

Doc then reminded his kids to never tell anybody about the time machine.

"Hey Dad, I want to travel through time and meet Jules Verne." Jules said.

"Oh! That's another thing I forgot to tell you. Tonight we are traveling to November 12, 1855 to meet Jules Verne in Nantes, France!" Doc exclaimed.

Clara looked shocked.

"How're we going to get to France in a time machine?" she asked skeptically. "While we were in 2015 I installed a location device." He answered.

Clara's eyes widened at the news.

"Wow! You've really tricked out this new time machine, Dad! Is the Deloreon going to be the same?" Verne asked impressed.

"I think it will be even better!" Doc answered.

"When are we leaving to meet Jules Verne?" Jules asked.

"As soon as we pick up Marty." Doc answered.

As soon as Doc was back with Marty they boarded the train. Their next stop was 2015 to get Jules and Verne Hoverboards. They reached 2015 without problem and successfully landed in the secret alley.

"Alright boys, we are only getting you Hoverboards on one condition. The condition is that you only use them in an emergency and don't show them to anybody in 1985 or any other time lower than 2010. Understood?" Emmett asked his two sons sternly.

"Yes we understand." Jules and Verne said in unison.

Marty knew the same went for him as well.

"Hey Doc, you don't think I could replace this girly one with a new one do you?" Marty asked timidly.

Doc told him he could and he would take the pink one.

"Alright Marty and Jennifer, you go ahead and take Jules and Verne to get Hoverboards, here is 50,000 dollars. That should be enough to get 6 Hoverboards." He said while handing the immense wad of money to Marty.

When Doc had seen them leave he took Clara to the hardware store to stock up on extra parts for the Deloreon.

When they had purchased all the necessary parts, Doc and Clara went to an electronic and gadget store to stock up on high tech gadgets just in case of an emergency. They then walked back to the hidden time machine. Before they got there however, they ran into a young teen.

"Oh! I am so sorry Marty! Are you ok?" Clara asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine! And, how do you know my name?" he asked.

"Don't you know me? I am Emmett's wife from 18—"she started to say, but was stopped short by a nudge by Doc.

"Oh, hello Marty Junior! How are your parents, Marty Sr. and Jennifer?" he asked while cluing in Clara at the same time.

Realization drained through Clara at almost blurting out the secret of the time machine. She felt so embarrassed.

"They're fine! You must be Doc Brown and Clara! How are your kids? Aren't their names Jules, Verne, Emily, Emmett, Einstein, Marty, and Ben?" Doc was speechless after hearing that he had five more kids.

Clara was extremely shaken as well.

"Uh, they're fine." Emmett finally said.

"I haven't seen you in a while Dr. Brown! The last time was in 2010! Where've you been? Have you moved back to 1855?" he asked.

"1855? Why and how would I move to 1855?" he asked startled.

"Well, with your time machines of course!" he responded a rather too loudly for Doc's comfort.

"Marty! How many times have I warned you not to say that in public?" Doc asked annoyed.

"It's safe now! Remember back in 2008 you patented time travel and now every family in Hill Valley has some form of a time traveling vehicle!" he said this as if it were obvious.

"Great Scott! Why would I do something foolish like that?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Dr. B? Are you ok? Or are you showing signs of your 900 years?" The teen joked.

"900 years? Marty you do know I am only 100 right?" he asked worried.

"No! That was before you moved to the late 5000's for 800 years back in 2001!" Marty Jr. replied.

"Great Scott! Marty Jr. tell me no more! I am actually from the year 1985!" Doc said fearing he would hear of his death.

Marty Jr. suddenly paled at the realization he had given Doc's past self knowledge of his future.

"I am so terribly sorry Doc! You should have said something sooner! Want me to erase your memories?" he asked.

"No, no, it's fi —Erase our memories? Since when do you have the technology to do that?" he asked in shock.

"Sorry Dr. B, but you always said that you did not want to know too much about your own future." And with that the teen beamed Doc and Clara with a device similar to a TV remote. He then ran away as fast as he could.

"Who was that kid? I can't believe he bumped into us and ran off like that!" Clara said clearly annoyed. Doc just shrugged with an ominous feeling he had just forgotten something of great importance. They then hustled back to the time machine.

"Hey, what took you guys so long with my future son?" Marty asked.

"What are you talking about Marty? We never encountered your son." Clara asked.

"Yeah you did Mom! We saw you run into him and you talked for nearly half an hour! The last thing we saw was Marty Jr. beam you and Daddy with a TV remote." Jules said.

"What?" Clara and Doc said in unison.

"That's right! And after that he ran!" Verne piped in.

"Something very fishy is going on with our families, Marty! We will take care of this matter later!" Doc said.

"Ooh! Uncle Martin's in trouble!" Verne teased.

"My name is not Uncle Martin! It's Uncle Marty!" Marty yelled peeved.

"Daddy! Uncle Martin's scaring me!" Verne cried.

Doc just rolled his eyes.

"How did I get involved in this anyway?" he muttered.

"Easy! You saved Mommy from falling into a cliff in 1885!" Verne said.

"1885? You were alive in 1885, Emmett?" Somebody said from behind them. They all turned to find Griff and his gang blocking the exit.

"Griff!" Doc and Marty said in unison.

"That's right buttheads! I'm back! Hand me the keys to the time machine or Clara gets it!" and with that 3D and Skin grabbed Clara.

"Mom!" Jules and Verne cried in unison.

Jules, Verne, Marty, and Doc charged at them and knocked them on the ground and Clara ran inside the time machine and started it. Doc meanwhile knocked Griff out with the sleep inducer and sprayed the rest of the gang with pepper spray.

"No one touches my family! Let this be a warning!" And with that Doc kicked all of them out of the alley.

All of a sudden another Clara showed up!

"That was awesome Dad!" she exclaimed.

"Dad!" Marty, Clara, Jules, Verne, and Emmett all cried in shock.

"It's me Juliette! I am your daughter remember?" the strange woman replied with shock.

"I have another kid?" Clara asked in confusion.

All of a sudden it dawned on Juliette that she was talking to her parents' past counterparts from 1985.

"Oops! Well, now that you know, I might as well bring you to meet the rest of the family." She said with embarrassment.

"The rest of the family?! You mean there's more?" Doc cried in shock.

Juliette just nodded her head. She was going to be in so much trouble later. "Excuse me for a second; I need to call your future counterpart Dad." She said as she got out her high tech cell phone. When she pulled it out, Marty's eyes bugged out.

"That's a phone?" he said in utter amazement.

"No, it's a GPS, PDA, iPod, and communications device all in a personal computer." Juliette explained.

She held it out for them to see. It was a small rectangular object with a tiny antennae sticking out of the top right corner with all kinds of buttons and LCD screens. Emmett carefully pressed a small red button and out popped a mini satellite dish that spun around. What happened next was totally shocking to all the time travelers from 1985. A hologram of Emmett appeared in midair!

"Great Scott!" Both Emmetts screamed in surprise.

Thump! Emmett Brown from 2015 fell unconscious on the floor in his study. Einstein ran to get Clara. Woof!

"What is it Einie?" Clara asked puzzled.

Einstein grabbed her skirt with his teeth and began to gently pull her towards the study.

"Oh! You want me to follow you!" Clara said finally understanding.

So off she went following Einstein. When they arrived in the study a few minutes later Clara was shocked to see her husband lying on the floor unconscious with his gadget still in his hands.

"Doc? Are you all right?" Marty asked the hologram.

All of a sudden Clara's future counterpart's hologram appeared.

"Emmett?" she whispered in shock.

"Yes, Clara, it's me! Well, actually it's me from 1985." Emmett from 1985 replied to his wife's future counterpart.

"Oh! Yeah! That's right, it would be scientifically impossible for you to be in two places at once unless you're a time traveler!" she replied.

Clara's counterpart hovered over Emmett's counterpart for a couple seconds before excusing herself to get something to wake him up. Marty raised his right eyebrow at Doc.

"You've done it now Doc! What ever happened to not messing with the future?" he queried.

"Marty! I didn't know that the button was for my future counterpart's communication device!" Doc replied defensively.

Juliette walked over to them ominously shaking her head.

"What has gotten in to you Dad? Have you gone senile? You've always lectured us over the years to not mess around with future technology!" She scolded her father's past counterpart.

"Juliette! How dare you talk to your father like that!" Clara yelled in Doc's defense.

All of a sudden a kid who looked just like Marty ran over. "Hey Juliette! What's all the commotion about?" He questioned as he flicked up his hair. "Oh hi honey!" Juliette said as she ran up and kissed him. "Great Scott! My future daughter is in love with Marty Jr.!" Doc cried in shock. "What's so bad about that?" Marty asked in anger. "Oh. Nothing. It's just shocking to see someone who looks just like you kissing my future daughter." Doc replied.

"What's wrong with it Dad? I'm almost eighteen so I think I can make mature decisions!" Juliette yelled defensively.

"Wait a minute! Did you just say you are almost eighteen? That would mean that you were born in 1997!" Doc said in shock.

"Yes, that is true. I was born on –"Juliette started to say before Marty cut her off. "You know what Doc says about knowing your own future, so you better not give him any precise dates." Marty replied to her questioning looks.

"Now Dad, you do know Marty Jr. so I think I should be able to date him!" Juliette said calmly.

"This is craziness! We're arguing with a daughter we haven't even had yet about her going out with a son of Marty's which he hasn't even had yet!" Clara said in exasperation.

"Mommy, I'm confused! What are you and Daddy yelling about?" Verne asked while pulling Clara's sleeve.

Clara bent down on her knees and faced Verne.

"Honey, this is your future sister and Marty's future son. We are arguing because Daddy is trying to make sense of what is going on in our future." Clara explained. Verne's mouth formed an "O" as he slowly realized who they were talking to. Shortly after the Browns and McFlys from 1985 got things cleared up with Juliette and Marty Jr., Juliette invited them over to the Browns' house to meet the rest of their extended families.

"Wait! Doc, won't that cause a skew in the timeline? Or even cause a paradox?" Marty asked in panic.

Doc padded Marty reassuringly on the shoulder and said: "Relax Marty! I have just invented a portable device that will alert me if the timeline has been skewed and it didn't alert me of one when my future self saw me and fainted, so I think we will be safe as long as our future selves have ample warning of our coming over tonight."

Marty didn't look to sure about that but he reluctantly agreed.

"Son!" he called to Marty Jr.

"Yeah Dad?" Marty Jr. said as he rushed over.

Marty from 1985 felt awkward at first after being called Dad, but quickly got over it.

"Call Me and your Mother up and warn them of our past selves presence tonight at Doc's alright?" he told his son.

Marty Jr. quickly communicated the warning to his parents and they in return alerted the rest of the Brown family as well. Juliette waved a cab over and they all got in.

"Where to Ms. Brown?" the cab driver asked her.

"Hill Dale Estates please." She answered.

The cab sped off into the night sky and moments later landed in Hill Dale Estates. "You have arrived at your destination. That will be 9 dollars." The cab driver said as he held out a thumb print scanner to Juliette.

"Have a good evening folks!" the cab driver said as he sped off.

The time travelers looked around Hill Dale Estates in awe.

"Quickly follow me! Stay away from the street lights!" Juliette whispered urgently. "Why all the secrecy Juliette?" Clara asked in alarm.

"Well since we have both Marty and Marty Jr. with us and they are both the exact same age and look alike we don't want Biff seeing them together again like the last time!" She said as she gave Doc a knowing look.

Realization dawned on Doc as he remembered his little escapade into the future with Marty that had sent them to the alternate 1985.

"So that's how he knew! He spied on us!" he cried in realization.

"In a way yes." Juliette said as they ran in the shadows to their future house.

They turned a corner and ran a couple more blocks. They finally reached the humble abode of the Browns of 2015.

"Wow!" all the time travelers said at once.

The house looked just like Doc's house in 1955 but ten times bigger with a mammoth garage attached to the back of it. Juliette pulled out her communication device and pressed a button. Jules' future self appeared in the air.

"Hey Juliette! Ready for me to let you through the various security fields?" he asked. "Yes and I brought our past selves from 1985 and Marty Jr. as well." She said to his image.

"Very well." His image said as he keyed the various buttons to let them through.

Juliette led them through the foyer and brought them into the study. They all sat down on the various couches. Juliette told the time travelers she was going to explain everything to their counterparts and the rest of their families and would be back shortly with tea and cookies. She walked out of the room and vanished around a corner.

"Now you've done it Doc!" Marty said.

Doc just sat there in deep shock. So, the time travelers just sat there and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**News from Radagast**

**Middle Earth**

**Hobbiton**

**The Shire**

**September 22, 1425**

**The 4****th**** Age**

**Second Breakfast**

Pippin, Merry, and Sam were having second breakfast with Rosie Cotton outside of Bag End when all of a sudden a weary looking figure all in brown robes rode up to the gate.

"Is that Gandalf?" Rosie asked in shock.

"It can't be he went off into the west with Master Frodo and Bilbo a couple years ago." Sam replied.

The figure halted his horse and quickly got off. He walked up to the gate and stopped. He looked straight at Sam with a knowing look in his eye.

"Ah! You must be Master Samwise! Where is Gandalf? I have urgent news for him that cannot wait!" Sam was speechless for a second.

Rosie walked straight up to the towering figure.

"How do you know my Sam? And Why are you looking for Master Gandalf?" she inquired.

The figure just leaned over with the hearty laugh that the Hobbits remembered as Gandalf's.

"Are you another wizard?" Pippin asked with insight.

"Ah! Master Peregrin! I see we have gained some wisdom since you joined the Fellowship of the Ring! Yes, I am a wizard. You may have heard old Gandalf talk about me. I was the one who got tricked into sending him to Saruman that fateful Midsummer's Eve! But I have learned a great deal since then." He explained.

Meriadoc was trying to remember what Gandalf had said at the Council of Elrond about his little mishap with Saruman. All of a sudden he remembered everything!

"Radagast! The wizard from Mirkwood! Of course!" he exclaimed with glee.

Sam and Pippin remembered Gandalf's story as well.

"Ah! Good you remember! Now where is Gandalf?" he asked again.

"He has gone into the west with the elves and Masters Frodo and Bilbo Baggins." Sam replied with a tear in his eye.

"What ever did he do that for?" Radagast asked in shock.

"Well with Sauron and the Ring destroyed in all he figured his job here was done." Merry explained.

"But the Ring isn't destroyed! Sauron has reawoken along with the Ringwraiths!" Radagast said in horror.

"Excuse me Master Radagast but I was in Mount Doom when it was destroyed." Sam said. Radagast's eyes widened at this news.

"Oh really? Did you actually examine the thing before tossing it in." he asked sternly.

"Well it wasn't done that easily." Sam stammered.

"Now talk about a major understatement!" Merry joked.

Then he told Radagast all about the quest of the Fellowship and their many adventures including Moria, Lorien, the breaking of the Fellowship, the War of the Ring, and the destruction of the ring. When he got to the part about the destruction of the ring he went into vivid detail and told him everything about the wretched creature Gollum. When Radagast heard all about Gollum he shivered.

"What a vile creature! I commend you for traveling that far with him and I also congratulate you on sticking by your Master's side the entire time." He told Sam.

Sam blushed. All of a sudden a giant eagle landed outside of the gate.

"Greetings Gwaihir! What news from the North?" Radagast greeted him. "Terrible news from Gandalf. He is in Coruscant with Frodo and other members of the Fellowship right now. We have discovered that young Frodo Baggins has had the real ring all along and destroyed a fake!" he said with anger.

"I knew it! We must get to Coruscant to alert Gandalf of the reawakening of Sauron and the search for the Hobbits!" Radagast said.

The hobbits and Radagast prepared for the journey to Coruscant. The Lord of the Eagles told them where the portal was.

"The portal's all the way in Fangorn! Great we'll never reach them in time!" Pippin moaned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Council**

**Coruscant**

**December 2, 1255**

The companies of heroes had a couple weeks of rest after their time travel adventure and were now heading towards the Jedi Council Chamber once again. When they had all entered and taken their places around the chamber the council began. Old Master Yoda stepped forward.

"Strange this man was!" he pronounced with a thud of his grimer stick.

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker looked up after long meditation.

"I agree with Master Yoda. Who was this old stranger and what did he and his machine have to do with us, other than save our future?" Luke asked.

All the Jedi Masters nodded in agreement. Mace Windu took the floor next. "Well I know a little more than most of you. I had to take care of his kids! What a wild pair!" he said.

"Master Windu, what insight do you have from this experience?" Mara Jade inquired.

"Well for one thing, I learned that Dr. Emmett Lathrop Brown nearly died twice but due to the efforts of his young assistant, Martin 'Marty' Seamus McFly, he survived. And for another thing, I learned that he has diverted two 'paradoxes' in his own world." Mace Windu began.

"Interesting." Jacen Solo said.

Jacen Solo was Han and Leia's oldest son and a Jedi Knight. Luke looked at Jacen with interest.

"Young Jedi Knight Jacen Solo, what intrigues you so much?" he inquired.

"Well, Master Skywalker, I have never heard of a 'paradox'. I much desire to know what one is." He replied.

"I think Master Gandalf might be able to answer that question." Master Elessar replied.

"Master Gandalf, would you happen to know what a paradox is?" Master Skywalker asked the wizard.

Gandalf thought deeply for a moment before answering.

"I think what Dr. Brown means when he refers to these 'paradoxes' is deep disturbances in something called a 'space-time continuum' that result in the destruction of the universe." He replied.

"You lost me at 'paradoxes'!" Jacen said perplexed.

"Jacen, look at it this way, remember the story about the Revenge of the Sith? Well it's kind of like when the Sith took over but a lot worse. I think." Jaina, Jacen's twin sister explained.

"Am I right Master Skywalker?" she asked her wise Uncle.

"Indeed you are Jedi Knight Jaina Solo." Luke replied.

Jaina smiled. She had always loved science and physics.

"Ok, with that settled, we can go on with the council." Han said.

The council went on long into the night and well into the next morning. It was high noon before it was over. During the council they discussed time travel, the Brown and McFly family, and the danger of the Tannens. They were still not sure what Doc Brown had to do with them, but they were content with the information they had. The next item they had to discuss was what to do with the spy and the various wars they had to resolve.

They put that off until later the next week. The council was ended, for now at least. The various Jedi departed to various locations on Coruscant. Link and Luke Skywalker walked off to the archives for research. They were intent on creating a time machine. Lowbacca, howled after them.

"Alright Lowie! You two can help as well!" Luke laughed.

So off they went with the Wookie trailing behind them. Link just shook his head at the absurdity of it all. What would Princess Zelda think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A New Hope**

**Valinor**

**September 25, 4**

**The Fourth Age**

**Early Morning**

Galadriel was walking barefoot along the sandy edge of Valinor deep in thought and gazing across the wide sea that lay between her and Middle Earth. Celeborn was there as well. News had reached Valinor of the wars of Middle Earth a couple months before. So they had sent Olorin and young Frodo Baggins over the sea to the kingdom of Hyrule to aid the free peoples. They had had no news from them ever since. Galadriel was deeply worried. To think it had come to this! They had thought Sauron destroyed along with the One Ring. It sure looked like he had been destroyed. What were they to do? Surely they couldn't just sit here like cowards! But alas, the age of the elves had passed and it was now the age of men.

"What do you advise we do, Galadriel?" Celeborn finally asked.

Galadriel looked towards Middle Earth with a tear in her eye and finally turned to Celeborn.

"I honestly don't have a clue dear!" she wept bitterly.

Celeborn gave her a comforting embrace.

"It'll be fine. They have the White Wizard." He said.

But he honestly did not believe that that would even help. Galadriel walked briskly into the woods. As Celeborn started to follow after her he was stopped by Elrond Halfelven.

"Let her be, Celeborn. She needs time." He counseled Celeborn.

Celeborn turned to the elven lord.

"Aren't you the least bit worried about Lady Arwen?" he asked.

"She has chosen her fate. It is hers alone. I can do nothing but let fate run its course." He answered.

"But we have to do something! Anything!" Celeborn protested.

Elrond shook his head sadly.

"Like Galadriel said as we departed from Middle Earth 'the time of the elves is over.' We can no longer sail back to Middle Earth." He said with deep sadness in his voice.

He wanted to sail over to Middle Earth with an army of Elves himself, but he knew that would be looked upon with anger by the Valor. Elrond then led Celeborn to the Great Elven Hall. As they walked upon the dirt road they remembered the ages gone by. They had to do something about this new war. But what? He had been busy when Olorin got the news of the war and had not been able to hold council with him. Olorin would have had good advice for him. All of a sudden an idea sprang into his head. Radagast! What had ever happened to him since he ran into Olorin?

"Celeborn!" Elrond exclaimed in excitement.

"What is the matter, Master Elrond?" Celeborn asked in confusion.

"Radagast can help! He has been a friend of the elves since before I could remember! If only we could contact him!" Celeborn's spirit rose on the mention of Radagast.

Of course! Why hadn't they thought of him before? All of a sudden he saw a giant eagle coming their way.

"Lord Elrond! It's Gwaihir, the lord of the Eagles! Maybe he can get a message to Radagast!" Celeborn cried in excitement.

"The Eagles are coming!" he shouted for all to hear.

The lord of the eagles landed gracefully on the shores of Valinor. The two elven lords ran over to him.

"Greetings Gwaihir! What news from Middle Earth?" Elrond greeted him.

"Lord Elrond, grave news I have." The eagle began.

The eagle then told them of the treachery of Frodo and the return of Sauron and the Ringwraiths.

"Oh no! Arwen!" Elrond cried out in dismay.

"Relax Lord Elrond! She is safe in Minas Arnor with an army of Men protecting her." He said.

Elrond was still worried about his daughter.

"Gwaihir, can you by any chance find Old Radagast and deliver a message for us?" Celeborn interrupted.

"Radagast! Wow! Excellent timing. I just came from talking to him and the Halflings. He is setting out to Coruscant with Sam, Merry, and Pippin to alert Olorin of the Return of Sauron and his minions." The eagle told him.

"Excellent!" Elrond breathed in relief.

"So what do you advise the elves do?" Elrond asked the eagle.

"I am merely a messenger. I am no adviser." The eagle began.

"But I advise you gather your forces and set out for the Grey Havens." He finished.

"Indeed?" Elrond and Celeborn said with eyebrows raised.

"But is that wise?" Galadriel said as she walked into view from the forest.

Gwaihir bowed his head to Galadriel.

"Lady Galadriel." He greeted.

"Welcome Gwaihir." Galadriel replied in like kind.

"So are you saying we shouldn't bring the elves back to Middle Earth?" Elrond inquired.

"All I'm saying is that Frodo brought this upon us. Not the elves but the Halflings! They should be the ones who should be fixing it! Not us! On the other hand they might do the same thing again. So I propose sending an elven warrior over to destroy the REAL Ring in Mount Doom so the mission will not fail." Galadriel replied. "I agree with Lady Galadriel, I think we should send either one elven warrior to destroy the ring or send another Fellowship over to complete the mission." Elrond said.

"It's settled then. We will appoint a fellowship of elven warriors to destroy the Ring." Celeborn announced.

"But who will be in this new fellowship?" Gwaihir asked.

"Who indeed?" they all said ominously.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Zelda's Quest**

**Hyrule**

**December 5, 1255**

**Early Morning**

In the far away kingdom of Hyrule, Princess Zelda was getting ready for her quest to find the lost seven sages. She quickly donned her 'Sheik' disguise and gathered her many supplies and weapons. Her first destination was the Kokiri Forest to find Saria. She mounted her horse, Swiftfoot, and began her quest. She made it to Kokiri Forest the next morning after an uneventful ride. She got off her horse and tied him to a nearby tree. She began her walk to the Great Deku Tree. When she got there she kneeled on one knee.

"Oh Great Deku Tree, I come here to beg for help." She began.

The Deku Tree raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed? What might be the problem Sheik?" he answered in a low tree like voice.

"I seek Saria. I am on a mission to find the rest of the sages. Link desperately needs our help. He is in Coruscant now in Jedi Training. Yet, I believe he needs all the help we can afford to give him. So, will you point me in the right direction Great Deku Tree?" Zelda replied desperately.

The Great Deku Tree thought for a moment.

"Indeed I will. Saria has traveled to the outer regions of Hyrule seeking out Link's father. There has been news of him being seen there. When you find them both come back and I will inform you of the location of the other sages." He explained.

Zelda nodded. She got up and walked briskly back to Swiftfoot. She quickly untied him.

"With haste Swiftfoot, we have a mission to accomplish!" she said as she climbed on to him.

With the speed of Shadowfax off they went into the early morning mist.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Link the Fool**

**Coruscant**

**December 5, 1255**

**Early Afternoon**

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker had just finished studying Physics and Advanced Technology and was starting to study the Space-Time Continuum.

"Interesting stuff indeed!" he commented.

Link agreed.

"The only technology I knew was the Master Sword." He said.

That sent Luke and the two Wookies laughing beyond measure.

"That's a good one! You are one hilarious Jedi Master!" Luke said between laughs.

"I was being serious!" Link said in utter confusion.

That sent the Jedi Master and the Wookie into more uncontrolled laughter. Link had had it with these fools! He pulled out the Legendary Lightsaber and began waving it in the air like he was a maniac. If you thought the three were laughing before that was an understatement now. All of a sudden General Kenobi along with Master Qui-Gon Jinn came in to the archives.

"What is going on? I would never expect this kind of outrageous behavior from Luke Skywalker! You're acting like a Padawan!" General Kenobi scolded.

Luke immediately stopped laughing and put on a straight face.

"My apologies Masters, but if you even heard the joke Link cracked a few minutes ago I think you would at least be smiling." Luke said in jest.

Kenobi just rolled his eyes. Qui-Gon laughed.

"If only Jar-Jar were here!" he joked.

"Who in the world is Jar-Jar?" Everyone else asked in bewilderment.

"Oh just a Gungan." Kenobi said.

"A Gungan?" Link asked in utter confusion.

Luke just rolled his eyes in utmost annoyance at his friend's lack of knowledge of the Galaxy.

"A Gungan is an alien creature from my mother's planet, Naboo." He explained. "Where in the galaxy is Naboo?" Link asked even more confused.

Luke rolled his eyes yet again. He smacked his hand on the back of Link's head. "It's a planet you fool!" he said.

"Oh." Link said while rubbing the back of his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**News of War**

**Lonely Mountain, Erebor**

**Middle Earth **

**September 25, 4**

**The Fourth Age**

**Mid Morning**

Gimli son of Gloin was walking on the ledge outside the Lonely Mountain in Erebor taking in the beauty of the River Running. He thought he saw a black speck in the sky moving towards him. He turned to go back into the great dwarven hall when he heard a thud of something landing. He turned around and saw a great Eagle! It was Gwaihir's brother, the Wind Prince, Swiftwing!

"Ah Swiftwing! What news from Gwaihir?" he greeted.

Swiftwing ruffled his feathers and began to walk towards the dwarf.

"Very grave news Master Dwarf. It goes ill in Rohan and Gondor! Edoras and Minas Anor are besieged by the Dark Lord Sauron and his minions!" he told the dwarf.

"What in Middle Earth happened? I thought young Frodo Baggins had destroyed the ring a couple years ago and Sauron was destroyed forever!" Gimli cried in confusion.

"Seemingly Master Baggins destroyed a fake ring and kept the real one for him when he left Middle Earth. He is in a place called Coruscant now with Master Gandalf under careful eye and protection." The eagle replied.

"Good, he needs to be watched! It seems we cannot trust anybody these days!" Gimli said gruffly.

The Eagle agreed with the dwarf. What had happened to Middle Earth? He remembered the days when he was just a young fledgling and there was a period of peace in Middle Earth. That was just after the Battle of Five Armies. He had briefly met Old Gandalf a few times, but seeing the wizard after that was rare. Then 50 years had passed and then evil began to issue forth all over Middle Earth. All because of a simple Ring of power. And he had thought it destroyed until he had learned of the young halfling's treachery a few weeks ago. Since then things had begun to escalate until there were all out wars all over Middle Earth! Something had to be done and soon!

"What do you advise we do Master Dwarf?" Swiftwing asked Gimli.

Gimli thought for a moment. The first thought that popped into his head was arming all the Dwarves and marching out to meet Sauron and his minions. But once he thought of the result of that he decided against it. Then he thought of the situations in Rohan and Gondor. That was it! He could bring an army of Dwarves to aid both Rohan and Gondor! He would have to have two separate armies though. He would also need to appoint a commander for the other army because he would be in one of them.

"Alright Swiftwing, I am going to send out two armies of Dwarves, one to Rohan and one to Gondor. I want you to fly as swiftly as you can to Edoras and alert King Eomer that we will be there in two weeks at most and then as swiftly as you can fly to Minas Anor and alert Lady Arwen that another party of Dwarves will be arriving in 2-3 weeks tops. Farewell and Godspeed!" he instructed.

The eagle bowed his head and lifted off. He was gone before Gimli could say another word. Gimli hustled off to start a council with the Dwarves in Erebor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Ride of the Rohirrim **

**Edoras**

**Rohan**

**Middle Earth**

**September 25, 4 **

**The 4****th**** Age**

**High Noon**

King Eomer was on patrol. At the moment he was sitting on his horse at the entrance to Edoras. He was alarmed when he saw a black speck in the sky.

"I hope it's not one of those crebain again." Eomer thought.

But to his relief it turned out to be Swiftwing!

"Why hello my fellow eagle! What news from the North?" he asked.

The Eagle landed softly next to the horse and ruffled his wings.

"Greetings from Gimli, King Eomer! I am Swiftwing, the Wind Prince and Gwaihir's brother. I have urgent news for you. There is a huge army of Uruks, Orcs, Wargs, Goblins, Attack Trolls and Giants on the way! Gimli has sent me to tell you his army will be here in a fortnight." He told the king.

"A fortnight! How long until the enemy reached Edoras?" he asked the eagle. "They will be here in twelve days." The eagle said.

"Then we must ride out to meet them!" Eowyn said as she rode up with some Ithillien Rangers.

"Eowyn! Well met indeed! I agree we should ride out and meet them in a glorious charge!" the king replied.

"That way we can stall them until the dwarven army arrives." Eowyn added.

The king nodded in agreement.

"It's settled then the Rohirrim will ride out in ten days to stall the enemy. I will now leave for other urgent matters!" Swiftwing said as he flew off into the distance.

"Gamling, prepare the Rohirrim!" King Eomer commanded his Captain.

"I'm on it my lord!" Gamling replied with eagerness.

The Rohirrim were to ride out in 5 days. Eowyn would ride out shortly after with the Rangers from Gondor. They would then engage the enemy for a couple days at Helm's Deep and wait for the Dwarves to arrive. Hopefully they would survive until then. Eomer couldn't wait until he was fighting with Gimli at his side once again. Just like old times! Eomer let out a deep laugh and Eowyn joined him.

"Soon Master Gimli will be here and we will once more drive back the enemy!" She said bravely.

They both knew that there was little chance of success. The day of the ride of the Rohirrim finally arrived. It was dawn when King Eomer said goodbye to his sister, Lady Eowyn, and rode off to Helm's Deep. Eowyn would join him in a couple days with the rangers. She hoped Eomer could get all the defenses up in time. Over the next few days she got ready to ride out to Helm's Deep. When the day finally arrived she and the rangers got on their horses and rode for Helm's Deep. It felt good to once again be riding out to war! Eowyn loved it when she felt her hair fly in the wind as she was riding. She remembered when she had the young Halfling Merry riding with her at the Battle of Minas Tirith in the War of the Ring; those were the good old days! The riders soon encountered Warg Riders! They quickly and effectively killed them all. They rode on until they reached Helm's Deep. When they got there Eowyn felt a tear run down her cheek.

"What ever is the matter, Lady Eowyn?" Faramir, her husband asked.

"Oh, it's just that the last time I was here my Uncle was leading a glorious charge through hordes of Saruman's Uruks with Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. I miss Uncle Théoden deeply!" Eowyn wept.

Faramir put his arm around her in a tight yet comforting embrace. Eowyn smiled and embraced Faramir.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The Elven Fellowship**

**Valinor**

**September 25, 4**

**The 4****th**** Age**

All the Elves on Valinor plus the Halfling, Bilbo, gathered in the great hall for council. Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel walked forward.

"We bring news of great doom to you all!" Galadriel proclaimed.

Bilbo, who had been snoozing, woke up with a shout at this.

"What? Am I late for second breakfast?" he said in a sleepy voice.

Lord Elrond just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"No, Master Baggins, you are not late for second breakfast! But, if I were you I would try not to snooze in a council! It is quite rude!" he joked.

Bilbo chuckled.

"Alright Master Elrond, I get the hint! I'll go back to bed!" he said.

But before he could get up, Elrond put a hand out to stop him.

"That is not necessary Bilbo! You can stay here and if you do fall asleep I'll fill you in later!" he said.

Bilbo just shrugged his shoulders. All the elves just laughed with merriment. Lady Galadriel then raised a hand for silence.

"As you all know, Sauron has returned! But what you don't know is that the young Halfling Frodo Baggins, had a hand in this!" she announced with a high voice for all to hear, even the now snoring Bilbo.

Bilbo woke up again with an alarmed look on his face.

"That's preposterous! My nephew would never willingly help the Dark Lord! You're out of your mind!" he yelled in shock.

"Master Bilbo, please just hear me out! The Wizard, Olorin, found this out on his travel to Coruscant with the young Hobbit." Galadriel said in clarification.

"Well as a matter of fact, Frodo himself confessed to the heinous act by accident in one of their councils!" Galadriel chuckled.

"It happened like this, when Frodo seemingly destroyed the Ring in Mount Doom it was not so! He destroyed a counterfeit and kept the real one for himself! And, now we have a massive war in Middle Earth to deal with! All because of the foolishness of a Halfling!" she finished.

Lord Celeborn then stepped forward.

"When the Great Eagle, Gwaihir, had told us of this treachery, we asked for his advice, and he told us to send out an army of elves to Middle Earth! Well, since we all know the time of the elves is over and it is now the age of men, we decided to send out another 'fellowship' to Middle Earth. But we are at a loss at who should be in that fellowship. We have agreed that Master Elrond should go but he needs companions to aid him in this most important and crucial quest. Who will join him?" he finished.

There was a moment of silence before the old Halfling, Bilbo, spoke up.

"Well since I was the one who started this whole mess I think it is my responsibility to aid Master Elrond in this quest." He said.

Elrond just rolled his eyes once again.

"Bilbo, my dear Halfling! Didn't we already have this conversation?" he laughed. "I told you in Imladris that you couldn't join the Fellowship of the Ring, what makes you think now is any different? Anyways, you make too bold a claim that you were the one who started this! If anyone is to make such a claim it is the Dark Lord Sauron! The answer is no!" he finally concluded.

And at that everybody burst into laughter.

"I suppose you are right after all, Master Elrond." Bilbo finally conceded.

After another moment of silence, Lady Galadriel spoke up.

"I will join Elrond in this quest. I feel it is my duty to finally see to the destruction of this foul device!" she said as she joined Elrond.

Then there was another moment of silence before Glorfindel stepped forward.

"I, Glorfindel, will aid Master Elrond in this crucial quest. You have my sword!" he said as he too joined Elrond.

Suddenly Master Celeborn stepped forward.

"I, too, will join this fellowship! Lord Elrond, you have my wisdom!" he said as he joined the fellowship of elves.

Then Elrond's two sons, Elrohir and Elladan, stepped forward.

"Father you have our bows!" they said proudly as they too joined the fellowship. Haldir then strode forward.

"Master Elrond, I, Haldir, offer my service to this fellowship of elves!" he said as he too joined Elrond.

"We now have seven; we need at least two more to join." Elrond announced.

All of a sudden Cirdan, the ship wright strode forward.

"Master Elrond, you have my services, if indeed they come in handy." He said solemnly as he joined the fellowship.

The Great Elven King, Thranduil stood up next.

"Lord Elrond, you have my skills as a master bowman! I will join this Fellowship!" he announced as he too joined the ranks of elves around Elrond.

Finally Gildor Inglorion of the House of Finrod walked forward.

"I Gildor Inglorion of the Exiles will join this fellowship of elves. Lord Elrond, you have my guidance as a hunter!" he said as he joined the Fellowship of Elves.

Then there was a slight rustling by the door as a strange woman in light green and brown raiment strode forward. Lo! It was indeed Goldberry! The Lady from the Old Forest!

"I, Lady Goldberry, will join this fellowship! You have my songs Master Elrond!" She sang as she too joined the Fellowship.

"Well we now have Eleven Elves in the Fellowship!" Lord Elrond announced. "So be it you are the Fellowship of the Elves!" One of the Valor announced. "May the strength of the Eldar go with you! Farewell!" The Valor said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Zelda's Journey to the Lost Woods**

**December 7, 1255**

**Kingdom of Hyrule**

**Kokiri Forest**

**Early Morning**

Zelda had been traveling for what felt like a lifetime!

"How could Link have done this for seven years?" She wondered.

This was hopeless! She was never going to reach the Lost Woods in time! Oh! And even when she reached the Lost Woods it would get even better! She would wander around lost for eternity if she took one wrong turn! It seemed like time itself was against her! Unless… That was it! She still had the Ocarina of Time! She could slow down time! She felt so foolish! She got out her Ocarina and prepared to play. But then it dawned on her! Only Link could control Time! She slumped her shoulders in despair.

"If only I had Saria with me!" she thought wistfully.

Wait! That was it! She quickly played Saria's Song on her Ocarina. What a catchy tune!

"Hello? Sheik? Is that you?" Saria's voice asked.

"Yes Saria it is me Sheik! The Great Deku Tree has sent me on a quest to find you! I am trying to get to the Lost Woods but I am hopelessly lost!" she cried in despair.

"All you need to do is find a great gaping hole with music coming out of it. You should recognize the tune!" Saria said as her voice disappeared in the mist of Kokiri Forest.

"Ok! I can do this! All I need to do is listen for music!" Zelda said as she rode further into the mist.

As Zelda traveled further and further into the deepening mist she thought she could hear someone playing Saria's Song. All of a sudden she saw a huge circle of darkness! Could this be what Saria was referring to? She felt hope spring up inside her. This was it! With all speed she hastened to the entrance to the Lost Woods. She finally made it! Her horse suddenly bolted inside the Lost Woods! She fought to hold on to the saddle but she was thrown off and knocked unconscious. The last thing she saw was her head hitting a giant rock by a tree in the middle of the Lost Woods.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Four is Company**

**Buckland**

**The Shire**

**Middle Earth **

**October 1, 1425**

**The 4****th**** Age**

Radagast and the three Halflings had finally reached the border of Buckland!

"So, this is Buckland?" Radagast asked Merry.

Merry nodded.

"Yes, this is my home, Buckland!" he replied.

"It looks like everybody in Buckland is gearing up for the war!" Samwise commented after several dozen Halflings armed with clubs, bows, spears, and daggers on horseback had rode past them.

"Indeed!" Radagast said.

"Buckland hasn't been this busy since the Scouring of the Shire!" Merry added.

Radagast nodded in agreement. He had heard rumors of what happened in the Shire after Frodo and his companions got back from the South.

"It was pretty impressive how you managed to retake the Shire from Saruman's forces!" Radagast commented.

"We could never have been able to take it back if it wasn't for old Gandalf!" Pippin told the Brown Wizard.

Radagast raised his eyebrow.

"From what I heard Gandalf was not present during that situation." He asked in confusion.

"He wasn't. He helped us by sending us off on the journey that ended in the War of the Ring! Since we all fought in that war we were then able to repel Saruman's forces!" Sam explained.

"Oh!" Radagast said as he suddenly understood.

All of a sudden someone blew a horn and began the infamous war cry of Buckland!

"Fear! Fire! Foes!" The herald cried as he rode all through the town of Buckland. The Shire had been awakened once again. The Hobbits would join the fight to defend Middle Earth once again! Radagast's admired the Halfling folk's bravery and valiant acts to defend Middle Earth.

"What an admirable people!" he said with deep respect.

"For the King!" a Hobbit on a pony yelled.

Soon all over Buckland, Hobbits were chanting "For the King!" and it soon passed all over the Shire and into Bree, which then trickled into the regions of Men. The Hobbits of the Shire were going to war!

The wizard and the three Halflings rode on through Buckland until they reached the border of the Old Forest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A Disturbance in the Force**

**Coruscant**

**Jedi Archives**

**December 6, 1255**

**Early Afternoon**

Link and Luke were in the archives again. They had been researching the many aspects of Time Travel for three days now. The Wookie, Lowbacca, had grown tired of constantly reading holograms and had gone to fixing the _Falcon_. Luke had Time Travel figured out mostly. All of a sudden he figured it all out!

"As Doc says 'Great Scott!' We could make a flux capacitor out of a hyperdrive!" Luke uttered in revelation.

Link raised his eyebrows.

"You really believe we could do that? Ha! If it was that easy I would have done it ages ago!" he scoffed.

Luke just rolled his eyes at the foolish hero from Hyrule.

"Well at least I don't travel around with a pesky fairy who tells me how to fight!" he retorted.

"Two can play at this game, Luke!" Link spat angrily as he ignited his lightsabers. "Bring it on fool!" Luke said as he too ignited his Lightsaber.

Link's eyes began to glisten the way they always did when he was fighting. All of a sudden Leia and her two kids came in.

"Luke! What are you doing? This is not the Jedi way!" Leia scolded.

Luke immediately grew serious and shut down his Lightsaber.

"I shouldn't have let myself give in to him! I am sorry you guys had to see that!" Luke apologized.

Link felt ashamed as well. So he too shut down his lightsabers.

"Sorry Princess Leia, I shouldn't have let myself give in to anger. Anger only leads to the dark side. I apologize." He said in all seriousness.

Leia walked up to her twin brother and put a comforting arm around his shoulder. "It's ok Luke; just beware of your emotions. If you don't keep them in check, you may turn to the Dark Side without knowing it." She advised her brother.

Luke nodded his head in agreement.

"Uncle Luke!" the kids greeted the Jedi Master. "Hello Jacen and Jaina! You remember Master Link? He is the Hero of Time from Hyrule. How about you go with him and he will tell you all sorts of stories of his adventures!" he said.

"Cool!" the twin said in unison with eyes glistening.

Link then ran out of the room with all the twins chasing him. Leia and Luke shared a heartfelt laugh.

Luke looked at Leia with a serious look in his eye.

"Leia, I sense a great disturbance in the Force! I don't know what it is but I sense a great evil in Coruscant." He said in a solemn voice.

This didn't bode well with his twin sister.

"You don't think it's Thrawn again or Sidious?" she asked in fear.

Luke shook his head on both counts.

"No I sense an evil I have never encountered before." He said in puzzlement. "Have you gone to Master Yoda with this crucial information?" Leia inquired. Luke shook his head.

"He has been to busy with other matters. I have tried to reach him in the Force but he is always in councils!" Luke said in exasperation.

"Well how about you meditate for a while? I'm sure an answer will come eventually." She said soothingly.

"I suppose you're right." Luke said wearily as he went to his apartment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Zelda Awakens**

**Lost Woods**

**Kokiri Forest**

**Kingdom of Hyrule**

**December 7, 1255**

**Early Evening**

Zelda had been lying unconscious in the Lost Woods for several hours before Saria found her. The young Kokiri softly shook the Princess.

"Sheik? Wake up! It's me Saria!" she said softly.

Her efforts were in vain! Sheik was out cold!

"Oh great! She's out cold! What am I to do?" Saria muttered to herself.

Silently Saria got out her Ocarina and began to play 'Saria's Song' over and over again. Finally the sleeping princess woke up. As she opened her eyes and saw the young Kokiri playing the ocarina she remembered everything.

"Saria! What happened? What spooked my horse?" she asked in utter confusion. "Relax Sheik! Your horse stumbled upon a skull kid and got spooked and made a bolt for it. Luckily for you I was there to catch him; he is tied up outside the Forest Temple. Come on let's go! We have urgent matters to attend to!" Saria said as she gently pulled Zelda to her feet.

When Zelda had gotten to her feet she followed Saria to the Forest Temple. They ran through the Sacred Forest Meadow avoiding the various enemies and made it to the entrance to the temple.

"Well, here we are! The Forest Temple!" Saria said to the Princess.

Zelda ran to her horse and untied him. After that was done she quickly got on with Saria behind her.

"Where to next?" she asked the Kokiri.

"We must go to Kakariko Village to find records of Link's father!" Saria replied.

They then rode off into the Lost Woods. They passed through the Sacred Forest Meadow in a breeze and quickly came out of the woods with Saria's help. As they came out of the woods Saria's little fairy, Helen, twittered in excitement.

"What is it little Helen?" Saria asked in surprise.

Her fairy never acted like this.

"They're here! Ride with haste!" the little speck of light said with urgency.

Zelda heard the desperate tone in the fairy's voice so she whispered in Ancient Hylian in her horse's ear and off they rode with great haste.

"Hold on! This is going to be a wild ride!" Zelda told Saria and the little fairy. They rode with great speed leaving the enemy far behind. They soon made it to the end of Kokiri Forest at dusk. There was fog all around them.

"Careful Sheik! Don't get lost! This fog is pretty dense. Just head in an easterly direction and I think we shall be alright." Saria advised.

Zelda nodded her head. She raised her hands and a brilliant light shone forth!

"May the Triforce guide us!" Zelda yelled in triumph.

They soon could see all around them. Saria's eyes widened.

"I never knew you could do that! That is totally spectacular!" she said in awe. Zelda just rode on into the night. About halfway through the night they stopped and made camp. As they got off, Saria untied some twigs from the horse. She quickly got a roaring fire going. Zelda then set up the mats and supplies.

"Alright I'll take first watch. Saria you'll take the next with Helen. Good night Saria and Helen!" she said as she took watch.

Helen and Saria were soon fast asleep on their mats and Zelda was on watch. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, so three hours later she woke Helen and Saria up.

"Time for your watch. Wake me up in the morning or if anything happens." She said as she fell asleep on her mat.

As soon as the princess was asleep a bunch of Moblins popped out of the bushes. Saria and Helen shrieked in terror. Zelda woke with a start to see a pair of Moblins standing over her. She immediately grabbed her sword and got up with a yell. She quickly killed the pair and made quick work out of the group attacking Saria and Helen. She had a fierce look in her eyes. She decided to keep watch with the other two just in case there were more. There were no more Moblins around so they set off once more for Kakariko. They rode with great haste fearing Kakariko was already under attack. They reached the village early the next morning just as the sun was rising.

"We made it!" Saria said with enthusiasm.

They quickly rode into the village and began to search for the Library. They quickly found it. The library was near the entrance to Death Mountain. Zelda left Saria and Helen to guard her horse.

"I'll be right back!" She said as she silently entered the library.

As Zelda went into the library she sensed she would find what she was looking for. She quickly found the book of records and scanned for Link's family. She quickly found it and a surprise as well! It turned out that Link's father was the King of Hyrule! That explained the absence of his mother and Zelda's mother as well! Zelda was Link's sister! She instantly regretted giving him that kiss last month!

"Eww, gross! I'm in love with my brother!" she said in disgust.

Now she knew what happened to her mother, the Queen! She quickly put the book back and left the library. As she came out of the library Saria noticed that Zelda had a thoughtful look on her face.

"What did you find Sheik?" she asked.

"Link is my brother!" Zelda said over and over again.

"He's your brother?" Saria repeated in amazement.

Zelda nodded.

"So his father is in the castle then." Saria concluded.

Zelda nodded.

"Well that solves that mystery! Now we must find the rest of the seven sages!" Saria said.

Zelda nodded.

"Well that is as soon as I have a talk with my father about this news." Zelda said. So they all got back on the horse and rode for the town of Hyrule.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Zelda's Family**

**Hyrule Castle**

**Kingdom of Hyrule**

**December 9, 1255**

**Mid Morning**

Zelda, Saria, and Helen rode in to Hyrule in mid morning. All the townsfolk who were in the market area stopped what they were doing and gawked at the young Kokiri girl and her fairy. Zelda galloped through the market and hastily made for the castle. When she got there she was stopped by a pair of guards.

"Princess Zelda, you've returned! The king has been worried sick about you! You may pass through!" they said as they waved her through the gate.

They then galloped up to the castle and got off the horse. They rushed through the castle to the throne room, where the king, Zelda's father, was sitting on the throne.

"Zelda! Welcome home! Where were you?" the king asked in concern.

"I was out." Zelda said evasively.

She now turned to her father.

"Father, why didn't you ever tell me that I had a brother and why didn't you tell me about what happened to mom?" she inquired.

The king's eyebrows rose.

"Zelda, Link is your twin brother. We had to get him in hiding so Ganondorf would never get his hands on him. But, alas your mother was ambushed on the way to Kokiri Forest. She managed to beat off the Moblins and reach Kokiri Forest but died as she reached the entrance with young Link." He explained.

Zelda was saddened by this news.

"So the only reason we were separated was so Ganondorf would never find out about our connections to the Hero of Time?" she asked.

The king nodded. Zelda felt so ashamed at herself for falling in love with her brother.

"Now on to more pressing matters." The king began.

He began to tell Zelda about the secret of the Triforce.

"The Triforce is strong in our family. My father had it. I have it. My son has it. You have it." He said with utmost gravity.

Zelda finally understood how she was able to hide from Ganon all those years. "So does this mean I can contact Link through the Triforce?" she asked.

Her father nodded.

"Link, hear me! The Triforce is with us!" she tried.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Visions and Revelations**

**Link's Apartment**

**Coruscant**

**December 6, 1255**

**Late Afternoon**

Link, the Hero of Time and Jedi Master, was in the middle of telling the Solo twins about his wild adventures in Hyrule when he got Zelda's message.

"Zelda, is that you?" he asked through the Force.

He was in utter confusion.

_How could Princess Zelda use the Force? The only power she had was the Triforce of Wisdom! Wait that was it! Triforce of Wisdom. The Triforce was part of the Force! _

All of a sudden Leia and Luke walked in. Link told the Solo twins to run off to find Chewbacca. They ran off with glee.

"What's the matter?" Luke and Leia said in unison.

"I have just had a revelation. The legendary Triforce from Hyrule is part of the Force! Princess Zelda can use it! She just contacted me through the Force!" he said in excitement.

Luke's eyes widened in astonishment.

"That explains how you were able to proceed so quickly through your training!" he exclaimed.

Link ignored the comment and began pacing back and forth in excitement.

"Ganondorf must be another form of Darth Sidious then." Link muttered to himself.

"Of course Ganon is Darth Sidious, you fool!" Luke yelled in exasperation.

All of a sudden a young teenager with a mess of red hair and dressed in Padawan robes rushed into the room. He bowed to the two Jedi Masters and walked up to Luke.

"Dad is it true?" the boy asked.

"Is what true, Ben?" Luke replied in mild puzzlement.

"That there is another aspect of the Unifying Force." Ben replied as if he was talking about the weather.

"Luke, who is this kid and what does he mean by the 'Unifying Force?" Link asked in confusion.

"This is my son, Ben, and what he means by the Unifying Force is a complex way to use the Force that Jacen Solo learned from an elderly Jedi Knight, Vergere, from the days of the Old Republic." Luke explained.

Link nodded.

"So, I take it my Triforce has some connection to your Unifying Force?" Link asked for clarification.

"It's just a theory for now. We will have to study the Triforce to see if it is true." Luke explained.

Gandalf was asleep in his chambers when he had a Force Vision. In the vision he saw a shadowy figure appear beside his bed.

"Master Olorin, I am Vergere." The mysterious figure said.

"Are you a Jedi Master?" Gandalf asked in mild puzzlement.

The name sounded eerily familiar. Could he have come across it in the archives?

"No, I am not a Jedi Master; I am a Jedi Knight from the days of the Old Republic. I am here to alert you of a great many dangers that may come to pass in the not too distant future." The creature began.

Gandalf was trying to figure out what species of alien she was while listening intently to her message.

"The first danger I will show you involves the Ancient World of Middle Earth." She said as she took him by the hand and led him through the wall into what looked like the Shire. Gandalf shook his head. It couldn't be! Instead of seeing hobbits living in peace and quiet he saw armies of hobbits armed for war and riding out on ponies as if to war! He was about to say something to Vergere when he spotted his old friend, Radagast the Brown with Sam, Merry, and Pippin!

"By the Valor, what is going on in the Shire, Vergere?" he managed to get out of trembling lips.

"War." Vergere responded simply. She took him again by the arm and led him to Helm's Deep.

Gandalf almost laughed out loud this time. _I've already been here and conquered this evil! _ He thought to himself. But before the thought could complete its circle it came to a screeching halt when Gandalf noticed his fatal mistake. This was a totally different battle! Instead of Saruman's Uruk-hai army against Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and the Rohan army it was Sauron's Mordor army against the Rohan and Dwarven forces! The old wizard nearly fainted at the shock but Vergere kept him steady.

"Vergere, what is this? Is this what will happen if we don't destroy the Ring?" Gandalf asked in worry.

Vergere sadly shook her feathery bird like head in deep remorse.

"No, Master Grey Beard, it is already happening. I am here to alert you before all of Middle Earth is under the control of the Dark Lord Sauron and he strikes for this Galaxy along side of Emperor Palpatine and his forces!" Vergere explained with a tear in her eye.

She quickly led him to the White City, Minas Anor. This was even worse than Helm's Deep! Hundreds of Billions of Billions of Billions of Attack Trolls, Mordor Orcs, and Balrogs were besieging the city!

"Ai, Ai, a Balrog has come." Gandalf said wearily.

"This is no joke, Master Olorin!" Vergere scolded.

"It wasn't meant in jest, but in weariness, for you see I barely came out with my life in a fight against one Balrog! Hope is lost!" Gandalf said in resignation.

"Nay! Hope is not lost! Look to the skies and the sea! A new hope has come." Vergere said with a tight lipped smile.

Gandalf raised his eyes to the smoke filled sky to see trillions of black specks.

"The Eagles are coming!" he said as if in a dream.

Vergere now led him to the edge of the Grey Havens. As he shaded his eyes from the brilliant rays of the sun, he thought he could see a lone elven ship coming towards him. After moments of tense silence, a white elven ship finally docked. Gandalf looked expectantly towards the ramp. Out stepped Galadriel robed in bright shining white robes with Nenya, the elven ring of Lorien, shining brightly. He had almost fainted when Elrond walked down the ramp followed by his two sons, Gildor, Thranduil, Celeborn, Haldir, Cirdan, Glorfindel, and finally Goldberry danced down the ramp singing one of her silly songs dressed in robes of leaves. _Goldberry?_ Gandalf thought in shock.

"Vergere! Why are the elves back in Middle Earth? The time of the Elves is over; it is the age of Men!" Gandalf asked in shock.

"The Elves have made this decision themselves; it is not for me to guess why." Vergere answered vaguely.

Gandalf just shook his head in puzzlement. Vergere took him back to the galaxies. This time he was in the detention area. He saw the spy in his cell looking very miserable.

"The spy! We completely forgot about him!" Gandalf cried in alarm.

Vergere motioned for Gandalf to keep his eyes on the spy's cell. All of a sudden an ominous figure in a great black cloak walked boldly in. The mysterious figure stopped in front of the cell and raised his right hand toward the door. With a sweeping wave of his hand the door crumbled to a mound of debris! The spy dashed out of the cell and kneeled before the cloaked figure.

"Master Sidious, what is thy bidding?" the spy asked without looking up.

"You are to go to Hyrule and capture Princess Zelda and bring her to me!" Sidious ordered.

"Yes my master." The spy replied.

The spy remained kneeling until Sidious had left. The spy immediately got up and donned his cloak and dashed out of the detention area.

"After him!" Gandalf yelled forgetting this was a vision.

Vergere shook her head and led Gandalf to the long forgotten land of Hyrule. Vergere led the wizard to Kokiri Forest. When they got there Gandalf was startled to see the whole forest in flames! Even the Great Deku Tree! Link was going to be very furious when he found out about this!

"Vergere, is this happening now or is this in the not to distant future?" Gandalf asked the creature.

"It is in the not too distant future, Olorin. You must alert the council as soon as this vision is over!" she commanded.

Gandalf nodded.

"Now to the fields of Hyrule!" Vergere whispered.

She led Gandalf out of the forest onto the vast fields of Hyrule. Gandalf thought he saw a rider on a white horse fleeing from Hyrule castle with all speed.

"Your eyes do not deceive you, Olorin. That is the Princess Zelda fleeing from Ganon's forces. Ganon has just taken over Hyrule castle." Vergere said gravely.

Gandalf shook his great white beard in shock.

"Is this also in the not too distant future?" he asked the feathery creature.

"Yes, it happens just moments before the attack on Kokiri Forest." Vergere informed him.

"Then we must hasten back to the present and warn the council!" Gandalf said at once.

Vergere shook her feathers.

"No, not yet. We have more to see." She replied to the wizard's questioning look.

Vergere and Gandalf were soon hurtling through the blue lightning of time. A short moment later they landed in the past. Gandalf got up and brushed himself off. When he looked around he discovered he was on the planet, Tatooine! Luke Skywalker's home planet!

"What is today's date?" he asked Vergere.

"You are in Tatooine 25 years before the fall of the Jedi and the Old Republic." Vergere answered.

"So, just after young Anakin Skywalker was born." Gandalf clarified.

Vergere nodded. All of a sudden a portal opened and out dropped a dark haired woman in shabby robes carrying a small bundled blonde hair baby. She got up and brushed herself off and began to walk towards the market.

"That's Shmi Skywalker!" Gandalf gasped in revelation.

"Shmi Skywalker is not from this Galaxy. She had triplets in a long forgotten land. Young Anakin was one of those triplets." Vergere explained.

Gandalf's bushy eyebrows rose in interest.

"Where are the other two?" Gandalf asked intrigued.

Vergere took his hand again and took him back through the mists of the galaxy and time. They soon arrived in the long forgotten land of Hyrule just hours before the time of Tatooine. They were just outside Hyrule castle. Gandalf looked through the window and saw Shmi!

"What on earth is Shmi doing here?" he gasped.

"Watch and learn." Vergere said mysteriously.

So Gandalf turned back to the window and continued to watch. He saw Shmi on a royal bed giving birth to the triplets. Out popped Link and Zelda. Last but not least popped Anakin. Impa, the queen's aid bustled in and took each baby to their cribs. Shmi lay on her bed out of breath.

"It's finally over." She breathed heavily.

The king stood next to her with a broad smile.

"You did it honey! We have hope now. The Great Evil One you dreamed of will be defeated because of these births." The king was saying.

All of a sudden there was a sound of thunder and peals of lightning. A great man in a black cape on a black horse was riding up to the gates with an army of warriors behind him.

The king and queen had fearful looks in their eyes.

"The secret passage!" they said in unison.

"Right, I'll take Link and Anakin. Take care of Zelda! I'll try to drive them off. Goodbye! I love you!" the queen said with tears in her eyes.

"It has to be done for the sake of Hyrule." The king said.

The queen nodded. She got up fastened her cloak and picked up the two boys. She lifted a corner of the carpet to reveal a hidden trap door. Impa knelt down and opened the trap door. The queen hurried down the stairs with Anakin and Link in wrapped bundles. Impa quietly shut the trap door and covered it with the carpet again.

"I will take you to the secret passage now." Vergere told the wizard as they were instantly transported to the secret passageway.

Gandalf saw Shmi, the queen of Hyrule, dashing down the passage with all speed. Vergere and Gandalf followed swiftly behind. After several moments of dashing they finally reached the exit. Shmi unlocked the wooden door and dashed out with stealth. After Gandalf and Vergere had gotten out as well, Shmi locked the door again. She mounted her horse and galloped off into the night. Vergere and Gandalf followed after her with haste. After several hours of riding they were ambushed by Moblins. Shmi evaded the arrows although some fire arrows nicked her robe and burned most of it. Her robes were in tatters. Nevertheless she rode on and kept evading the Moblins. She soon reached Kokiri Forest. She rode with speed into the forest. Gandalf and Vergere rushed in behind her. They followed her to the Great Deku Tree. She was kneeling before it with the babies crying in her arms.

"Oh, Great Deku Tree, will you take young Link under your care?" she wept.

"Bararoom, yes indeed I will. I sense a great destiny in him and this other young baby." The tree pronounced.

Shmi wept in gratitude and put young Link down.

"Goodbye Link. Serve your destiny well." Shmi said.

She got up with Anakin and dashed back to her horse. She quickly mounted and was on the move again. Gandalf and Vergere rode with speed after her until her horse stumbled over a rock. The horse fell and Shmi, baby and all, went tumbling into a portal.

"Thus it began." Vergere pronounced.

Gandalf was once again in Coruscant and in his chambers. He blinked and discovered that Vergere was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Shocking Revelations**

**Jedi Temple**

**Coruscant**

**December 6, 1255**

**Midnight**

Gandalf rushed down the halls of the Jedi Temple to Yoda's quarters. He barged in without even knocking.

"Master Gandalf, what is the meaning of this horrific display of unmannerly behavior and at this time of night? It's midnight for crying out loud!" Jedi Master Luke Skywalker cried in shock as he got up from his seat across from Yoda.

Yoda raised a green hand toward Luke.

"Come, Olorin has with crucial information. Wait, he can not!" Yoda proclaimed.

Luke was still trying to piece together what Yoda had just said. Gandalf rolled his eyes in impatience.

"What Yoda means to say is that I could not wait until the morning to bring you this most alarming piece of news." Gandalf summarized.

"Oh!" Luke said in understanding.

"What is it that you saw, Master Gandalf?" Mara Jade said as she stepped out of the shadows.

"I have just had a Force Vision." The wizard began.

After an unnecessary dramatic pause, he continued.

"In the vision, I was contacted by the Legendary Jedi Knight from the days of the Old Republic, Vergere." He continued.

Luke and Mara nearly fainted.

"Vergere!" they both whispered in shock.

The old Jedi Knight was back. Luke just hoped that Old Gandalf wouldn't fall for her cunning schemes like Jacen did back in the days of the Yuzzhan Von war ten years back.

"Please continue, Master Gandalf." Yoda said with earnestness.

So Gandalf told the three Jedi Masters all about what was going to happen in the near future. As he neared the part about Luke's family history, he paused.

"Master Luke, Vergere revealed to me a great revelation concerning your family. If you would permit it, I would like to inform Masters Yoda and Jade about this matter. Luke inclined his head in permission while trying to hide his excitement. He was finally going to be able to discover more of his family history.

"In my vision, I saw Shmi Skywalker." Gandalf continued.

"Shmi was indeed my grandmother." Luke said in astonishment.

Gandalf nodded. He had suspected that to be the case.

"She was the Queen of Hyrule. Anakin was not her only child." He paused for dramatic effect.

"She was the mother of triplets." He again paused for dramatic effect.

"You're killing us with all these stupid pauses! Get on with it, Old Man!" Mara screamed in exasperation. Yoda and Luke both gave her a reprimanding look. Mara grew instantly silent and murmured an apology. Luke smiled. The Mara he had grown to love over the years before her 'Yuzzan Vong' sickness was back. Gandalf cleared his throat and prepared to reveal the shocking revelation. But before he could speak another word Link, Leia, and the Solos barged in. Luke and Mara moved over and let the Solos and Link sit down next to them on the couch.

"Master Gandalf was just telling us of his vision. He has a shocking revelation to reveal." Yoda informed them.

Gandalf yet again cleared his throat.

"As I was about to say before I was so rudely interrupted," he began as he eyed the Solos and Link.

Link grew rose pink and quickly glanced away.

"Luke and Leia, your great Aunt and Uncle are none other than Princess Zelda and the Hero of Time!" Gandalf finished with a smile.

Leia nearly fainted. Luke had guessed it all along and nearly jumped for joy. Link, on the other hand had jumped out of his seat in shock.

"But, that would mean Zelda's my sister! I was in love with her for crying out loud! You wizards spoil everything." He shouted in great dismay.

"Hey, it happens to all of us! Why, for example, I fell in love with Princess Leia, who turned out to be my twin sister!" Luke joked.

Leia chuckled at the memory from ages ago.

"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope!" she added.

Luke and Han burst out in loud laughter.

""You served my father in the Clone Wars!" Luke mimicked in between laughs.

Link just sat there in complete puzzlement.

"What in the blazes are the two of you talking about?" Link asked.

"Well, Leia and I are twins. We were separated at birth. Twenty years later I met R2-D2 and C-3P0 and stumbled upon this hologram of Princess Leia asking Obi-Wan Kenobi for help. So at the end of the rebellion, Yoda reveals to me that I'm Leia's twin brother. That was after we were in the beginning of a romantic relationship. Talk about bad timing." Luke laughed.

He gave Leia a hug.

"Link, you are their Great Uncle and Darth Vader's brother." Gandalf finished.

"Oh, isn't that just perfect! If Ganon hears about this he'll torment me for ages on end!" Link grumbled.

"Uh, Gandalf, I think you mean Anakin Skywalker, he has turned back to the Light." Luke corrected.

"Oh, right! I mean you are Anakin Skywalker's brother." Gandalf said.

"Oh and Princess Zelda is about to be kidnapped by Darth Sidious' spy." Gandalf added.

All the laughter died. Link paled instantly. Luke and Mara looked startled.

"The spy! We completely forgot about him because of all these constant interruptions in our lives!" Leia gasped.

"Did Vergere say whether he escaped in the past or the future?" Han asked.

"She was vague on the timing of his escape." Gandalf said in anger.

"Luke, check the security recordings!" Leia ordered.

Luke was already on his comlink demanding to know if the spy was still in his cell.

"Like I said, Master Skywalker, we are not permitted to give that kind of information to non-senate members. Luke rolled his eyes in exasperation. Leia grabbed the comlink out of her brother's hand.

"Listen up buddy! This is Chief of State, Leia Organa Solo! Now tell me, is the spy in his cell or not?" Leia barked.

""Chief of State Solo, I regret to inform you he is currently unavailable." The guard said.

"What the blazes is that supposed to mean? Is he in his cell or not? It's a simple question! A yes or no answer will do fine!" Leia yelled in exasperation.

Luke chuckled.

"Politics." He whispered to his wife.

Mara gave him a knowing look.

After a long pause the guard came back on the comlink.

"No, he is not in his cell. There was a mass break out of Enemies of the New Republic. All the security guards and droids are dead." He informed the princess.

Leia grew immediately pale.

"That's it! Sidious is going down!" the Princess yelled enraged as she ignited her blue blade.

Link rubbed his hands in intense excitement.

"That's my Niece!" he said with pride.

Leia blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh great! Now I'm acting just like my Great Uncle Link, the rebellious and cunning Hero of Time!" she muttered under her breath.

Link beamed with pride.

"My niece is the best! She shall be my heir! She shall be the new Hero of Hyrule once I am gone!" he announced.

Leia rolled her eyes. Han gave her a huge grin.

"Oh, come on Leia! You would be the best Hero! A princess saving a princess! Now who could beat that!" he teased.

That earned him a mighty elbow in the stomach from the princess. Han staggered back while at the same time losing his breath! Everybody burst into loud gales of laughter. Yoda banged his grimer stick on the hardwood floor loudly ten times until everyone quieted.

"Midnight it is, asleep are the Jedi, awake them you will with this laughter!" he scolded.

Luke and Leia looked ashamed. Link immediately turned serious. Han rolled his eyes.

"Aw, come on, Yoda! Don't you Jedi have late nights around here?" Han objected.

Leia gave him a gentle elbow in the stomach in warning. Han immediately complied. Everyone filed out the room in silence. Luke and Gandalf, on the other hand, remained behind. Luke told Yoda and the old wizard that there would be a full Jedi Council at noon that day.

"Well we should get some sleep, so we will be able to focus on these urgent matters!" Gandalf told them all.

Luke and Yoda nodded in agreement. Luke and Gandalf walked out and the door closed with a silent hiss behind them. Luke strode down the right side hall to his chambers while Gandalf strode down the opposite hall to his quarters. Nothing else of note happened the rest of the night until the sun rose.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**The Capture of the Princess**

**Coruscant**

**December 6, 1255**

**Early Morning**

When Luke got up he spotted his wife, Mara Jade, pacing the room with a look of deep sadness in her eyes.

"Mara, what ever is the matter?" Luke asked in concern.

"The Empire has the princess!" she said in grief.

"They have Zelda?" Luke asked in alarm.

Mara sadly shook her head.

"No, Princess Zelda is safe in Hyrule. The Empire has your sister, Princess Leia!" Mara said in grim sadness.

"Leia!" Luke said in alarm.

Through the Force Luke felt his sister. She was in pain! The Empire was torturing her!

"Curse them and all that is evil!" Luke cursed.

Luke's eyes suddenly shone with happiness.

"What is it Luke?" Mara asked suspicious.

"Leia will be fine! She's a Jedi Knight and of the Skywalker lineage!" Luke replied.

Mara's eyes rose.

"So this is one of her Jedi trials?" she asked not too sure of herself.

Luke nodded.

"If you say so." Mara said in an uneasy voice.

She trundled off to wake up their teenager, Ben. After five minutes, Ben Skywalker, Jedi Knight, walked out of his bedroom in his brown Jedi robes with tussled up red hair.

"Morning Dad." He said as he passed the Jedi Master.

Luke nodded. Ben continued on his way to the kitchen. Once Ben was in the kitchen Mara sat down next to Luke.

"Beautiful morning, isn't it?" she joked.

Luke just elbowed her in the ribs. All of a sudden Ben ran out of the kitchen with an alarmed look in his eyes and his purple blade ignited.

"We have to rescue Aunt Leia!" he screamed in panic.

Luke raised a hand for his son to calm down. Ben reluctantly shut down his lightsaber and clipped it back to his belt.

"A Jedi is always calm and patient." Luke said in a peaceful voice.

Ben's shoulders immediately relaxed.

"You're right dad; I shouldn't have been alarmed and should have had more patience." Ben replied.

Luke nodded his head in approval. He told his son that Leia was in a Jedi trial right now. Ben nodded.

"Go find Jacen. You have much to learn, young Padawan." Luke told his son.

Ben nodded and ran off to find his master.

"Teenagers." Mara and Luke both said in unison with rolled eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Leia's Trial**

**Naboo, Galactic Empire Sector**

**December 6, 1255**

**Mid Morning**

Leia woke up with a horrible, throbbing headache. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. _Where in the Galactic Alliance was she?_ Then it dawned on her. She was no longer in New Republic space! She was in Galactic Empire space!

"No, this can't be happening!" she muttered.

"Oh, yes it most certainly is, Princess Leia!" an evil voice cackled with glee.

"Well, if it isn't the Emperor himself." Leia muttered.

The Emperor was rubbing his hands in excitement. Next to his side and old looking blue skinned man with red eyes was doing the same. It was a chiss. But, it was no ordinary chiss; it was none other than Grand Admiral Thrawn!

"I'm done for!" Leia muttered under her breath.

"We finally have victory, my master!" Thrawn said in triumph.

Leia lowered her head in shame and wonderment. _How could she have let herself be captured like this? Why hadn't Han and the kids done anything? _She reached out in the Force for her brother, Luke, but felt nothing. She was stranded in the heart of the Empire and helpless! She cursed under her breath in anger.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! Princess, none of that!" Thrawn mocked.

Leia regained her strength and stood up and faced the two villains with a grim smile.

"Emperor Palpatine, Grand Admiral Thrawn, listen closely. I may be in your clutches now but I shall defeat both of you in the near future! I am a Skywalker and a Jedi like my father and my brother before me! I shall overcome you both with ease!" she said with confidence.

"Stupid little fool! You may win a slight victory, but the Empire always strikes back! Always!" Sidious spat.

Leia stood her ground and unclipped her lightsaber. She held it loosely in her right hand. The emperor got off his throne and stood menacingly above the princess. Leia held her ground with determination. The emperor let loose waves of lightning at Leia. The princess was prepared for the sudden attack. She ignited her blue blade and with ease blocked the lightning. As the emperor issued the lightning at Leia, he was struck by the deflected lightning with fierceness. He grew weaker by the seconds. He gave up after a minute of this.

Leia kept her lightsaber ignited, ready for any sudden tricks. Suddenly Thrawn kicked her and she dropped her lightsaber. She raised her right hand and drew on the Unifying Force like Jacen had taught her and let loose waves of lightning at the Grand Admiral. Thrawn had not expected this from a Jedi at all! Neither had the emperor from the look on his face! Thrawn dropped lifeless on the ground in a heap of burning flesh. Leia directed the lightning at the Emperor. He went flying in the air and landed lifeless on his throne in another heap of burning flesh which soon disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

Leia finally shut down her lightsaber and reclipped it to her belt. She turned from the gruesome scene with a look of triumph on her face. She was starting to walk towards the door when she was stopped by a stormtrooper. She waved her hand in the air and put a thought in the trooper's mind through the Force. _Be_ _on your way. Have a nice day. Long live the Galactic Alliance!_ Leia nearly laughed at that last part!

She hurried through the hall until she reached the hangar. She found an empty TIE fighter and quickly made a speedy escape back to the known space of the New Republic. After several hours of being in hyperspace, she was finally back at Coruscant. She commed her brother alerting him that she was in a TIE Fighter and she quickly landed outside of the Jedi Temple. As she got out she was greeted by her brother and Han. Han had a giant smile on his face.

"Congratulations Leia! You passed your trial!" Luke said warmly.

She had expected that sort of response from him. She gave him a tight squeeze and began telling Him about her battle with the Empire. Han was impressed.

"Way to go Leia! You sure showed them." He said as he patted her on the back.

Leia ignored him and began telling Luke she felt that the Empire would be back and soon. Luke agreed and said he planned to bring this up at the council at noon.

"Noon, but it's noon now! We're late!" Leia said as she led them to the council chambers in a mad dash.

They reached the doors to the council chambers just as the chronometer struck noon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Urgent Matters **

**Coruscant, New Republic Space**

**Jedi Council Chambers**

**December 6, 1255**

**High Noon**

Princess Leia, Han, and Jedi Master Luke Skywalker dashed into the chamber. They stopped short of the council area when they spotted Master Yoda. Yoda slowly padded over to him while he tapped his grimer stick every other step.

"What have we here, hmm? Two foolish Jedi Knights and one Jedi Master who is late I see, hmm!" Yoda said in his usual senile way.

Luke and Leia bowed their heads in shame. Han on the other hand just rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Oh, come on! He's just a crazy 900 year old coot! He deserves no respect! Look at him! He can barely move! I could throw him so easily!" Han Solo raved on.

Leia bowed her head even lower in embarrassment. Luke stepped even farther away from Han in disgrace. Yoda had an angry look on his face.

"Enough, that is, Solo! Rejected from the Order are you!" Yoda yelled in fury as he raised his green hand and used the Force to grab Han's lightsaber.

"Dismissed, you are, Solo! On your way be!" Yoda finished.

Han shuffled out in shame. Leia was so embarrassed. She went over to the old Jedi Master.

"Master Yoda, I am so sorry about my husband's atrocious behavior! " She apologized.

"As are we all!" every Jedi in the room said in unison.

"Jedi Organa Solo, please take your seat." Mara said as she beckoned Leia over to a seat between Jaina and Jacen, who two twins. Jaina and Jacen were still shaking their heads in mild embarrassment. Leia felt even worse. She sent comforting emotions in the Force to her children. Jedi Grand Master, Luke Skywalker walked side by side with Master Yoda in grave silence up to his seat next to Yoda's. He beckoned for Yoda to sit. Once Yoda had sat down in his hover chair, Luke began.

"Jedi Masters and Jedi Knights of the New Republic, I bring you grave news." He began.

He beckoned for Master Gandalf to rise as he sat down.

"Master Gandalf, I believe you have some news for us?" he said as he raised his eyebrows and steepled his fingers under his chin. Gandalf nodded with respect.

"Yes, Master Skywalker, I am afraid I do. Most terrible news indeed." The wizard began.

The wizard stood in the middle of the circle of chairs and began to retell his vision once again. He began with the meeting with Vergere.

"As most of you all know, Vergere was a Jedi Knight from the days of the Old Republic. She came to me in a vision last night and showed me a not too distant future. Grave where these visions. Very grave indeed. I will start with the visions from my home world, Middle Earth." He began.

Master Yoda nodded for the wizard to continue. Gandalf stepped a pace back and took a breath. He told the council of how he had saw the elves arrive in Middle Earth on a ship and how he had saw battles at Helm's Deep and Minas Tirith. He told of how he saw the Eagles at Minas Tirith, but did not foresee the end of the battles. He told of how he saw Radagast the Brown, his old friend and fellow wizard; depart on a quest with Frodo's fellow cousins and friend, Samwise Gamgee from the Shire. He then told them of how he saw all the Hobbits in the Shire preparing for war. He stopped at that saying that was all he saw of Middle Earth. He looked to Luke and Mara. Luke looked up at the wizard with a great concerned look in his eyes.

"Very grave news this is indeed, Olorin." He said after a long thoughtful pause.

"Especially for you." Mara added after deep thought.

"What would the council advise we do about this new peril in Middle Earth?" Olorin asked the council.

There was a long moment of silence as the council thought over what they had just heard from the old wizard's lips. Finally young Jacen Solo spoke up.

"I advise we hear the rest of your vision first before we decide." He suggested.

"Very wise indeed, is your suggestion, young Jedi Solo." Yoda agreed.

So Gandalf continued his tale.

"Now we move on to the long forgotten land of Hyrule." The wizard began.

He then told the council of how he saw Princess Zelda pursued by minions of Sidious. He then told them of the spy's escape last night and the murders of his guards. Leia then added her story of her capture and battle with the evil Sith Lord and his Grand Admiral. The Jedi Masters all sat up with interest.

"You actually were able to use the Unifying Force?" Mace Windu asked dumbfounded.

Leia nodded and looked to her oldest son, Jacen.

"My son, Jedi Jacen Solo, taught me the ways and aspects of the Unifying Force actually." Leia added with a smile.

The Jedi Masters all looked at Jacen with dumbfounded looks.

"It looks as if Jedi Jacen Solo has earned the rank of Jedi Master." Every Jedi Master said in unison.

"Jedi Master? This is such an honor! You have my thanks masters." Jacen said speechless.

The Jedi Masters bowed their heads. Luke Skywalker motioned for Gandalf to finish his tale. Gandalf then told of Vergere's revelation that Shmi was the Queen of Hyrule, Link's and Anakin Skywalker's mother and how she had got to Tatooine. All the Jedi Masters' jaws dropped. Mace Windu blinked.

"Are you totally positive about this Olorin?" he asked the wizard.

Gandalf nodded. He looked to Luke for guidance.

"What Master Gandalf has told us is indeed true. Vergere appeared to me as well." He stated to mass astonishment. Not even Yoda had known this! He nearly fell off his hover chair. Luke yelled for order, the Jedi quieted. He asked if any of them had suggestions of what to do next.

There was another period of long silence until the young Jedi Master, Link, rose a hand.

"Yes, Master Link, what is your suggestion?" Link asked.

"I advise we send a Jedi Master of great stealth and cunning to the Shire to protect Old Radagast and the hobbits in his company. I then advise we send a small company of Jedi Knights to Helm's Deep and another small company to Minas Tirith. With the council's permission I would go to Hyrule, along with Master Elessar and Master Olorin to serve as Zelda's bodyguard against whatever Ganon and Sidious throws against her. Lastly, I propose we send Princess Leia over to the elves to see what they are up to." He suggested.

All the council looked dumbfounded yet again.

"How does he do it?" Mara asked in disbelief.

"That sounds like an excellent and well thought out plan, young Link." Luke agreed.

"Well, does the rest of the council agree?" he asked with open hands.

All the Jedi nodded their heads in unison.

"The next order of business, then, is to decide who to send where, besides Link, of course." Mara added.

"Alright, first we decide who to send to protect Master Radagast and the hobbits in his company." Luke said.

"I propose we send Master Jade and Master Jacen Solo with young Padawan Skywalker." Yoda proposed.

All the Jedi nodded in agreement. They then went on to the next order of business, who to send to Helm's Deep. They decided on Jedi Jaina Solo, Lowbacca, and Zekk. They agreed to send Jedi Knights Navi and Baggins to Minas Tirith as well.

"Well that leaves Leia to decide who to take with her to meet with the elves. Jedi Organa Solo, who do you propose to accompany you on this mission?" Luke asked his sister.

"I propose that Master Yoda, Master Windu, and Master Skywalker accompany me." Leia proposed.

"Wait, who will be here on Coruscant if all the Masters leave?" Link pointed out.

"Who indeed?" everybody agreed.

"Master Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn will." Vergere said as she appeared in the middle of the chamber.

"Vergere, you'll back!" Jacen said in surprise.

"I as well shall be here." Vergere added with a wink at Jacen.

Every Jedi present were skeptical at leaving Vergere unguarded on Coruscant. Then they remembered who they were leaving her with. Masters Kenobi and Jinn would not be easily tricked into one of her tricks so they agreed.

"Council dismissed." Luke said with a heavy sigh.

The Jedi all filed out of the room except for Jedi Grand Master, Luke Skywalker, his wife, Mara Jade, Jedi Master Jacen Solo, and mysterious Jedi Knight Vergere.

Luke was staring at Vergere with an angry look in his eyes.

"The last time we met, Vergere, you were causing quite a lot of trouble for us." He said as he eyed her with one eyebrow raised.

Vergere just chuckled.

"Relax Skywalker! I am not here to stay jut to warn. Remember: Choose and act!" she said as she disappeared.

"Choose and act!" her voice repeated over and over in the air.

**END OF PART IV**


End file.
